Industrial computer systems commonly used for process control purposes are typically made up by combining a plurality of system components made by different manufacturers to meet the performance requirements of different system applications. While it is frequently possible to adapt each individual component for use in a harsh factory environment by providing sealing means in each component for excluding dust, moisture, chemical fumes and the like, the provision of such sealing means on an individual component basis is expensive and typically results in components which are characterized by the difficulties encountered in servicing the components. Most important, the need for providing system components which are individually sealed seriously limits the variety of systems which can be set up using commercially available components. It has been found that the provision of sealed compartments for such systems has resulted in similar difficulties with respect to permitting free use of various components in the harsh factory environments while also permitting easy servicing of system components in a system console which facilitates operation of a system by a system operator.